Storge
by killerpanda11
Summary: Rose Euphemia Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, has a brother in Slytherin that is two years her senior. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Roderick Hardwin Potter, older brother of Rose Euphemia Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. Now, I'm not about to tell you that in all actuality my sister is a fraud and I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I wasn't even there when You-Know-Who attacked. And I want to make one thing clear, I was in no way abandoned, abused or neglected. My parents raised me alongside my sister, I grew up with Rose and her best friend Astrid Cordelia Black, the daughter of our Godfather Sirius and his wife Regina Alicia Fernandez, a Cuban-American Muggleborn who he met while working with MCUSA to track down a fugitive Death Eater, and I was only treated different in one way. Rose received battle training, because our Uncle Albus was sure that Voldemort wasn't dead and had told our parents such, while I received training in politics, because as a firstborn son, I was the Potter Heir by default.

I _was_ different from my family in one way though. From the moment I heard about the Hogwarts Houses, I knew I wouldn't be in in Gryffindor, I wasn't likely to fight my way out of a bad situation, I was more likely to try and talk my way out because I had been raised as an Heir. I received my first Hogwarts letter and my wand on my eleventh birthday on June 17th. I also received my wand that day... Let it never be said that Garrick Ollivander would give up on finding a Witch or Wizard their destined wand, even if forty-nine of the fifty wands he had them try blew up. By the end of the day I was merely relived that he found a wand that could withstand my magic. Beech, Dragon Heartstring from a fully grown Ukrainian Ironbelly, 12"in length, unyielding.

On September 1st, 1989, I was the first Potter in 100 years to be sorted into Slytherin. I meet Daphne Greengrass that year and, well, we started courting young, even by Wizarding standards. I was first in my year, with Daphne in second. Slytherin won the House Cup that year. It was much the same during my second year, much to the annoyance of one Cho Chang.

Despite my father's, frankly unreasonable, dislike of Slytherins, he didn't do anything like disown me. He simply sat me down in the living room the day after I returned home and asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I simply told him what the Sorting Hat had said.

**_"You want to understand nature of Magic as well as Nature itself? Ravenclaw would suit you well. But the hard work you are willing to put into it says you belong in Hufflepuff... Oh, what's this? You want to change the Wizarding World? You believe Britain has become stagnant and you want to have it begin moving forward again, even if it costs your life... A Gryffindor quality if I've ever seen one... Hmmm you have values all of the Founders would have wanted, but there is one that is to is shining to brightly to ignore... That you intend to do such great things means you belong in Slytherin!"_**

After I told him, all my father did was stand up and leave the room. The next day when I entered the family room he stood up and hugged me, saying he was proud even if I was in Slytherin.

But at the start of third year, everything changed, because that was when Rose and Astrid started attending Hogwarts, and, coincidentally, it was the year that Rose's terrible luck began to run rampant. And as her older brother, I just _had _to get involved, even if I didn't want to, she _was_ my little sister after all. And it all started on September 1st.

* * *

**_Author's Notes._**

**_Everything that happened in cannon happened in this story with three MAJOR exceptions._**

**_Lily and James had a child (Roderick) in 1980, two years after graduating._**

**_Harry was born a girl and named Rose._**

**_Lily and James weren't there when Voldemort attacked, they were at an Order meeting. James Mother died protecting Rose._**

* * *

**_The title is one of the ancient Greek concepts of Love._**

**_Agape was the unconditional love of one's fellow humans._**

**_Philia was the platonic love of one's friends._**

**_Storge was the love of family._**

**_Eros was love felt for a romantic or sexual partner._**

* * *

**_I haven't stopped my other stories, I've simply drawn a blank on how to continue them for now._**


	2. Chapter 2

The second that Rose and her family exited the Floo system, bulbs started flashing and people started yelling, just like _every _time she went into public. She hated reporters.

"Miss Potter! Are you excited to finally be attending Hogwarts? What House do you think you will be sorted into?"

"Lord Potter! Do you have anything to say about the budget leaks showing that the yearly income of the DMLE is expected to be twice as much as it's expenditure? Where are our taxes going?"

"Lady Potter! Is it true that you were offered to take up the position of Muggle Studies Professor?"

Rose was grateful that her parents had told her they would try to keep them at bay, she was also grateful that her brother had wrapped his arm around her and was ushering her toward the train, all the while shielding her from the ravenous beasts of the media. That was until s_he _showed herself. The blond haired, green eyed Witch known as Rita Skeeter.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Heir Potter, ever since you were sorted into Slytherin two years ago, there have been speculations and whispers that you are a Dark Wizard, is there ANY truth to this?"

Rose grabbed her wand and went to point it at Skeeter. "My brother isn't-" She went quiet when Roderick gently squeezed her shoulder and gave her a disappointed look.

"I'm sure Astrid is waiting for you." Translation, 'I'll handle this.' Rose gave a submissive nod and ran off into the train, much to the disappointment of the reporters who had wanted an interview. Roderick smiled as his sister disappeared onto the Hogwarts Express to find her best friend. Then he turned to face Skeeter. "Miss Skeeter, I am aware that there have been whispers of me being a Dark Wizard and I am happy to inform you that they have no basis in truth. Furthermore..."

* * *

Rose gave a sigh of relief as she closed the door to the compartment that Astrid had been waiting for her, a large pile of various wizarding candies on the seat nest to her. "I expected Roderick to be with you... Did the bloodsuckers get him?"

Turning to her friend Rose gave a deadpan stare. Astrid was her opposite in the fact that while Rose looked like a near carbon copy of her mother, the Black Heiress resembled a mix of her parents, she had her father's hair and sense of humor, and her mother's caramel skin and blue eyes. "Worse, their Queen got him."

Astrid winced. "Condolences."

Rose snorted and unshrunk her trunk after taking it out of her pocket. Once she had put her trunk away, her owl Hedwig sleeping within, she turned and held out her hand. "Could you toss me a Chocolate Frog?" She caught the blue and gold pentagonal container before opening it and catching the animated chocolate with practiced ease.

"So who'd you get?" Rose pulled out the collectable card that came in every box. A brown haired, green-eyed man wearing red robes, holding a quill in one hand and an open purple book in the other looked back at her.

"Cornelius Agrippa." She looked up at her best friend and smirked. "Ron's only missing two, right? Ptolemy and this one?" Astrid slowly nodded and Rose stuck the card into her pocket. "That second Hela Hufflepuff card of his is **mine.**"

"You know that you get a little crazy when you talk about Famous Witches and Wizards Cards, right?"

"So says the girl with a pet Pixie!" Astrid pouted and crossed her arms.

"Havik isn't a pet! He's my familiar!" Things remained silent for a moment. "Speaking of which..." Astrid leaned over and pulled a small box out from under the seat and set it on her lap before reaching into the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and pulling out an Éclair flavored bean and opening the lid of the box. "Here you go." Rose watched as two small electric blue hands reached out and grabbed the bean before pulling it inside.

"You're bringing your _Pixie _to school?" Astrid simply smiled back at her.

"School rules state that 'a young Witch or Wizard may bring a nonstandard animal to school if proof of a familiar bond is given.'" Rose stared at her blankly when the black haired girl pulled out her wand. "This is my proof."

"The wand you got from Ollivander is proof that you can have a Pixie at school?"

"Ollivander didn't make my wand, one of my mother's friends from America did. They were visiting to tell her that they had just finished their apprenticeship to a master wandmaker, and when they heard that my birthday was a few days away they offered to make me one free of charge!" Rose raised an eyebrow. "When he was trying to figure out what kind of core would best suit me Havik flew in and..." Astrid trailed off as a whistle sounded and the Hogwarts Express began it's journey.

* * *

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**The things that happened on the train ride were all the same as canon, save for the inclusion of Astrid. (I.E, meeting Hermione, Draco harassing the Child-Who-Lived, etc.)**_

_**The fact that Astrid has a Pixie named Havik as a familiar is because I thought it was fitting. Pixies revel in mischief and Astrid is an avid prankster, just like her father... Much to her mother's dismay. **__**The fact that Astrid's wand wasn't made by Ollivander is important, but that will come in much later.**_

* * *

_**Speaking of wands, here's a quick summary of everyone's wands.**_

_**Rose: Holly Wood, Phoenix Feather, 11"in. (Canon)**_

_**Astrid: Chestnut Wood, Pixie Wing (given by Havik to the wandmaker to be used as a core, signifying his and Astrid's bond), 11"1/2in.**_

_**Hermione: Vine Wood, Dragon Heartstring, 10"3/4in. (Canon)**_

_**Ron: Willow Wood, Unicorn Hair, 14"in. (His second wand in cannon, purchased after his hand-me-down wand (Charlie's) broke. Purchased with seven galleons that Rose gave to him on his birthday, essentially gifting him a wand.)**_

_**Daphne: Laurel Wood, Pheonix Feather, 11"1/4in. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Roderick watched from his set next to Daphne at the Slytherin table as the new first years entered the Great Hall, his little sister among them, followed by her best friend. The sorting began and bets began to circulate as to who was going where. Hannah Abbot went to Hufflepuff, as did Astrid Black, and Susan Bones. The first to join the House of Serpents was the Half-blood Millicent Bulstrode, unsurprising as her family was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The scions of the Crabbe and Goyle families also went to Slytherin. The next one to be sorted was a bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger.

"Granger... Where have I heard that name before..." That was the voice of Tracey Davis, a fellow third year and Daphne's best friend.

Daphne glanced to her side. "You most likely heard Professor Snape reference Hector Dagworth-Granger. If I remember correctly they were a pureblood family that Squibbed out in the late 1700's. Perhaps she's just the first in her family able to access it."

Roderick was simply waiting for his sister to be sorted, barely acknowledging that the Granger girl went to Gryffindor. Interestingly enough, Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor, from the few times Roderick had met the boy at social gatherings, he would have thought him a Hufflepuff. The Hat hadn't even settled on the Malfoy heir's head before he was sent to Slytherin, much to the dismay of Daphne and Roderick, although they didn't show it. A few more names were called and then the chatter began as McGonagall called the name that everyone born to a British wizarding family knew. "Potter, Rose!" Roderick saw the panicked look in his sister's eyes as she approached the stool and sat down. He simply smiled at her when she looked at him as the hat slipped over her eyes.

"Potter, she's your sister, where's she going?" The was a fifth year Marcus Flint.

"Most likely Gryffindor, possibly Hufflepuff. She isn't very cunning or ambitious, and although she's intelligent, she isn't overly so. I'm more my mother's son, while she's her father's daughter." Roderick could hear the frown in Flint's voice as the Hat decided that Rose was destined for...

"Gryffindor!"

"A shame, having the Girl-Who-Lived in Slytherin House might have finally removed the stigma on our name." Roderick only nodded in agreement. More students were sorted into each house, the newest Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, just like the rest of his brothers. The last to be sorted was a Blaise Zabini, who joined the House of Serpents. And so the Hat was sent away to remain where it was he sat for 364 days a year.

The feast began and Roderick continued to socialize with his acquaintances, it was rare to have a 'friend' in Slytherin House. At times he would look at the head table and see that his Head of House, Professor Snape, was either talking to Quirrell or shooting looks at his sister. Roderick was aware that his Potions teacher had been bullied by James Potter, and Roderick had made it very clear that he was not his father. Never the less, the man, while not outright hostile, still made snarky comments at him. He made a note to check in on his sister after her first Potions class. After the feast ended Dumbledore gave his customary speech, though this year there was a mention about the third floor corridor on the right side being off limits.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V. 3rd Person.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same room as _Rose Potter._" Rose held back a sigh at the squeal made by one Fay Dunbar. "I heard your dad was Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when he was a student! Are you going to try out for the team next year?" Rose thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I've had a thing for flying since I was three and I started to fly around my room when I had a burst of accidental magic..." She chuckled at the memory. "I ended up flying face first into Roderick's chest when he came to check on me while our parents were out."

"Who's Roderick?" That was the voice of Sophie Roper, a Muggleborn, a fact that Rose had learned while talking with her during the feast.

"Roderick's my big brother, he's in his third year."

"Oh! Is he cute?" Sophie looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, a silly gesture as all of the first year Gryffindor girls were taking part in this conversation. "Does he need a girlfriend?"

Rose gave the Muggleborn a sad smile. "Sorry, he's dating Daphne Greengrass."

A gasp left the mouth of Parvati Patil, an Indian pureblood witch who she had met a few times at social events. While she was happy to have someone she had known for years in her House, she didn't know why she and her sister were attending Hogwarts, from what she had heard the Mayong Academy was just as good, and was actually in their homeland. "Greengrass? Aren't they a Dark family? I mean they're Pure-blood supremacists."

"Actually, the Greengrass family only _partly _agree with the whole pureblood thing. They aren't against allowing Muggleborns into our world, in fact they quite openly support them in the Wizengamot. They just believe that Muggleborn Witches and Wizards aren't as powerful as ones born to a magical family."

Lavender Brown decided to insert herself into the conversation at that point. "But I've _heard_ them refer to Muggleborns as Mudbloods!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and they mean it as a complement." She saw that Hermione was listening, while trying to look offended. "Daphne explained that her family comes from a long line of Druids, that's where they get the name Greengrass. She said it was quite possible that one of her ancestors coined the term. It used to be a way to describe how someone had fertile blood, that through them magic could grow stronger and faster, just like plants do in wet earth..." She yawned and glanced at the clock... "We should probably get to bed..." The others agreed, after all, they didn't want to be late for they're first day because they overslept.

* * *

**Astrid's P.O.V. 3rd Person.**

* * *

As Astrid began to head to the room she and her three dormmates would be sharing this year, a voice called out to her. "Miss Black, a word if you would?"

Astrid simply turned and smiled at her Head of House. "Of course Professor Sprout, is there something you need?"

"I am aware that you have a non-standard familiar and that the Headmaster has allowed you to bring it with you. Still, I need to confirm what it is and that it won't be any danger to your fellow students." Astrid nodded and went to her dorm room, returning shortly with her Cornish Pixie, Havik flying in circles behind her.

Once she stopped she whistled and held her hand out, Havik quickly fluttered over and sat down on the edge, swinging his feet back and forth. "Professor Sprout, I would like to introduce you to Havik, my familiar. I can assure you that he is quite well mannered. Havik, say hello to Professor Sprout." The Cornish Pixie blinked, flew up to the woman's face and waved, giving a short shrill noise as it did so before flying back to Astrid and landing on her shoulder. "I trust that this is enough to satisfy your concerns?"

"I believe so. Now, off to bed with you, we don't want to sleep through your first day of cases, now do we?"

"Of course not. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Black." As she walked off, Astrid heard the woman mumble that she must be seeing things. Who had ever heard of a Pixie with manners? Astrid could only smirk as she remembered how long it had taken to teach Havik to behave,


	4. Chapter 4

Rose looked over her time table as she was eating breakfast, Hermione and Ron on either side of her. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, DADA, Astronomy, Herbology and Flying, those were the classes that she would be taking this year. In all honesty she was actually looking forward to Charms the most, she wanted to learn how to make herself fly without using a broom and that seemed to be the most likely way to do it. She was also dreading having to attend Potions. Roderick had told her a week before the school year started that Professor Snape might be a bit hostile since her dad had bullied him in school. She made a note to apologize to him for her father's behavior in their youth. When Ron elbowed her in the side she gave a glare before looking to where he was nodding his head. "Hi Roderick!" Her older brother smiled down at her.

"Hello Rose, I just came to see if you were ready for your first day... And to see if you made any friends yet." He paused and Rose felt a tickle at the forefront of her thoughts before shaking her head. "And thankfully I won't have to write home to mother and father about your antics... Yet." He gave her a knowing look and Rose glared at him.

"I don't go looking for trouble! Often..." Roderick just kept smiling. "Anyway, you know Ron." Roderick nodded and Ron grunted at the only Snake he even remotely respected. The Potter son had once saved him from a group of Gnomes that had decided to drag him around by his pants when he had attempted to de-Gnome the garden by himself. "And this is my dormmate Hermione." Roderick raised an eyebrow and looked at the bushy haired girl.

"You're the Granger girl, correct?" Hermione nodded meekly, the Slytherin was honestly kind of intimidating. She didn't know if others saw it, but the Potter Heir had a calculated look in his eyes. "Tell me, when you first entered Gringotts, did you perhaps ask for an inheritance test?"

That confused all three of the Gryffindors. "Why would she do that?"

"She shares the name of a Pureblood family that Squibbed out in the late 1700's. If she _is _a descendant of that family, she may be the heir to a somewhat modest fortune, as they were famous Potioneers." Before anymore comments could be made a bell rang signaling that breakfast was over and that students should hurry to their classes. "Well, I will check in on you again at dinner. A word of advice, I suggest you drop History of Magic for a period of self study if you wish to actually learn anything." Without another word, Roderick turned and exited the Great Hall.

A moment later Rose managed to register that the bell had rung. "We're going to be late!" The Half-blood girl shot out of her seat and took off out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron following behind her.

* * *

Her first class had been Transfiguration, it didn't wow her as much as it did others when Professor McGonagall had transitioned to her human form from her cat form, she had seen her father do it plenty of times, and was willing to bet that the same was true for Astrid. It had been slightly disappointing to find out that she wouldn't be changing desks into pigs anytime soon, but she accepted that, it as only her first year after all, for now she'd just have to be content with turning a match into a needle.

DADA had been terrible, all Professor Quirrell had done was talk about his travels last year in a stuttering voice, and she had a terrible headache the entire time. She was considering going to see Madame Pomfrey instead of heading straight to her next class, but it wasn't _that _bad, and she didn't want to be late to any classes on her first week. That was everything of note that had happened that day. The only thing that happened at dinner was a prank that the Weasley twins, Fred and Gorge, tried to pull on the Slytherins, one that involved turning their hair red and gold, and forcing to roar like a lion if they tried to say something negative about Gryffindor.

The nest day saw her, Ron and Hermione heading to Potions. They weren't late but it was close, they had just sat down when Professor Snape entered, his cloak billowing behind him. Rose idly wondered if the man practiced in his spare time so that he would be able to do that. He walked up to his desk and stood there, observing the students in silence for what felt to Rose like an eternity. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked over the class again before his eyes landed on her.

"Rose Potter, Hogwarts' newest celebrity. Your Mother was excellent at Potions, and your brother seems to have inherited that talent, let us see if you have as well. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?"

Rose thought for a second, at her side she saw Hermione with her hand in the air. "I... I don't know Professor."

"And where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"... In the stomach of a goat?" That's what she thought she had read in Roderick's Potions textbook two years ago.

"Are you asking me, or telling me Potter?"

Rose steeled her nerves. "I'm telling you Professor."

Snape was silent for a moment. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

_That _she knew because of her uncle Remus' condition. "Nothing, they're the same plant."

Snape was silent once again, but not for long. "Two points to Gryffindor for your correct answers. To elaborate, powdered root of asphodel and Infusion of Wormwood form the base of a potion known as the Draught of Living Death, a bezoar can be found in the stomach of any mammal, but the most potent are found in goats, and it can be used to cure most poisons. Wolfsbane and Monkshood are indeed the same plant, it is also called Aconite, and is an ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion..." Silence. "Well, why aren't you writing this down?" Rose quickly put her quill to parchment as Snape wrote something on the chalkboard, the recipe for the Cure for Boils Potion. "You will be brewing this potion today. Begin." That was it? He just put a potion on the board and told them to brew it while he stalked around watching them? She and Hermione were halfway through brewing when the man spoke up from behind them. "You add four horned slugs Potter, not three." His sudden comment made her jump a bit.

Hermione just gave the girl a look that said 'I told you so.' A sudden yelp from the other side of the room drew everyone's attention, Neville Longbottom was rolling on the floor, his hand and lower arm covered in disgusting looking boils, a melted cauldron on the table he had been sitting at. She was surprised when Snape shot over to the boy to see if he was injured, quickly deducing that the boy had added porcupine quills to the potion _before _removing it from the heat source. Potions continued after he had Seamus Finnigan escort the Longbottom heir to the Hospital Wing. Snape made a comment about how the incident was a perfect example of what happens when you don't show respect to the art of potion brewing. Nothing else happened of note that day, and that had been the end of her first week at Hogwarts.


End file.
